Du Drarry au dessert
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Lentement, Drago versa un filet de chocolat sur le torse et la clavicule de son amant qui frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la sucrerie. ... Et langoureusement, Harry frotta son érection contre la cuisse de son tortionnaire. Ça promet d'être exquis... HP/D


**Le Harry au Chocolat**

« Harry était allongé sur son lit, bouche ouverte, jambes écartées. Le drap était enroulé autour de ses jambes, preuve d'une nuit agitée. Harry dormait encore.

Une silhouette fine et féline, s'avançait vers la chambre... Le parquet de l'appartement craquait sous les pas de l'inconnu. Ce bruit réveilla Harry. Nu dans son lit, verge tendue.

Les faisceaux de la Lune étaient filtrés par la vitre de la chambre. Ils allèrent se poser sur les cheveux blonds platine de l'intru.  
Harry voulut se lever pour s'approcher de son ange blond mais malheureusement, ses mains étaient attachées aux barreaux du lit à l'aide de chaînes.

- Drago... dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner le concerné.

Drago s'avança vers le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur le détenu. Il fit un léger mouvement de hanche et Harry se cambra en gémissant.

- Prêt pour un nouveau round ? demanda Drago en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du brun.  
- Si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, tu es un homme mort ! siffla Harry en fourchelangue.

Drago devint de plus en plus dur en entendant la menace d'Harry. Le beau blond déposa des baisers papillon sur le torse de son compagnon et celui-ci soupira de contentement.  
Grâce à la magie sans baguette, Drago attira un flacon de chocolat fondu vers lui.  
En voyant le flacon, les yeux de Harry devinrent noirs de désir.  
Lentement, Drago versa un filet de chocolat sur le torse et la clavicule de son amant qui frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la sucrerie.

Une langue taquine retraça le chemin fait par le chocolat. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Une fois arrivé au niveau du cou, il mordilla, suça, aspira, lécha la petite parcelle de peau.

Langoureusement, Harry frotta son érection contre la cuisse de son tortionnaire. Drago embrassa sauvagement Harry et ce dernier gémit de plaisir. Le chocolat était vraiment délicieux. Et mélangé au goût de Drago c'était carrément merveilleux !

Drago se détacha de la bouche de son amant et dessina des arabesques avec sa langue de la bouche d'Harry jusqu'au phallus de celui-ci.  
Une fois arrivé à la verge, Drago reprit le flacon de chocolat et en versa un peu sur le gland. Le chocolat glissa le long du phallus qui tremblait de plaisir et de désir.

C'est avec un sadisme incomparable qu'il lécha le chocolat du bout de sa langue chaude et acceuillante.

- Dragooo... Prend-la... S'il te plaît... Prend-la...

Harry répétait ces mots et ces gémissements comme une litanie sans fin.

Drago eut une montée de pitié et il prit l'érection en bouche. Il suça comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il sucerait Harry.  
Il s'arrêta avant que Harry atteigne le septième ciel.

Il ouvrit les fines jambes de Harry, les suréleva et les mit sur ses épaules.  
Drago présenta trois doigts à Harry mais celui-ci les refusa.

- Vas-y directement, j'ai trop attendu !

Drago se présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité de Harry et le pénétra avec douceur mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il avança ses fesses pour sentir Drago complètement en lui.

Puis Drago ressortit et s'enfonça directement en Harry plusieurs fois de suite.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient rapides, Drago et Harry virent le septième ciel ensemble.  
Drago retomba sur Harry. Il reprit son souffle et roula sur le côté. Il détacha Harry de ses chaînes.

Harry l'embrassa passionnément, se mit a califourchon sur Drago et lui lança, en se léchant les lèvres de délice :

- Maintenant je vais avoir droit à mon dessert favori ! Le Drago au chocolat noir ! »

- Coupez ! Drago c'était parfait ! Harry il faudrait que tu te lâche plus que ça! Dit Blaise, le metteur en scène

Harry acquiesça et mis sa robe de chambre.

- A demain les enfants ! Cria blaise en partant

Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

- T'imagine si c'était des enfants qui feraient ce que nous faisons ?  
- Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ! Ria Harry  
- Allons-y le restaurant va ouvrir dans quelques minutes !

Drago et Harry, 26 ans, acteurs de films porno depuis bientôt 5 ans s'éloignèrent main dans la main jusqu'à ne former que deux ombres…


End file.
